Storm on the Horizen
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: (Prelude to The Storm) Quatre takes a vacation to L1 Rouge colony to relax. But rest and relaxation are far away as the pilot steps into a miniature war...with a final battle on the horizen


If I owned the wild wing boys.I'd me making more money by now.  
  
Duo: I still can't believe you lost Quatre.  
  
I didn't lose him! I just.um.  
  
Trowa: Let him go on a psychotic rampage.  
  
No.that's not it.  
  
Duo: Yes it is. Anyways..  
  
Ok readers. If you were reading The Storm and wondered "Who is Angel?" This fic provides a wonderful explanation of Who she is, What she was part of, How she met Quatre, and How she died.  
  
Duo: If your name is Cera.we are not making any references to you. Unless you are Sarah Burch, from McKinley Middle school. You can die.  
  
Heero: Just get on with this fic.  
  
Fine! Oh Ana, Anaya, Katsy (Katie), Jezz (Jessi) Rachel and Catie are real people.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rouge was the roughest colony within the Earth Sphere Unified Nation (ESUN). This Quatre knew. Two groups, the Future Girls and Starz, divided this colony. The Future Girls were a band of fighters who fought from their heart. If you wanted to fight with them, you only had to know how to kill and protect. They were recognized by their hair, dyed white and black crescent moon tattoos. Their leader, Angel Heartzenen, was most noticeable by her snake tattoos on her right arm and left leg, and by her black crescent moon necklace with onyx beads on the string. She wore an outfit similar to Heero. The Starz fought with rage and anger. They were recognized by their black hair (dyed) and lightning tattoos. Their leader was a ghost-white girl named Cera Bur. She was the queen of preps and distinguished by her black lightning tattoos, jeans and T-shirt. The groups had one neutral zone and all of the fights broke out there. They always ended out with one or two dead, and Angel was tired of losing.  
  
Quatre could see and feel the hatred between the groups even before he stepped into the colony. The spaceport had been inside Future girl territory, but barely. Quatre was only here for a relaxing vacation.but it would be far from relaxing. Quatre was tired from the long flight to the colony. He had only been here for minutes, but there was a hole the size of Texas in his heart. He sat down on a bench. Angel had been watching him.  
  
"Is someone sitting here?" She asked. Quatre shook his head and Angel sat down.  
  
"You new to this place? Just came?" Angel asked. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Miss everyone back home?" Again, Quatre nodded.  
  
"Can you fight?" Quatre nodded.  
  
"What's your name?" Angel asked, sinister snake-like eyes glittering.  
  
"My name is Quatre Reberba Winner." He said.  
  
"I'm Angel, leader of the Future girls."  
  
"Nice meeting you Angel." Quatre then stood up and walked into neutral territory. Angel pulled out her com.  
  
"Katsy, Quatre the gundam pilot of Sandrock is here. He's gonna get jumped by Cera." She said, beginning to follow him at a reasonable distance.  
  
"Ok. I'm close."  
  
Angel wove through the people, keeping an equal distance with Quatre. Cera and her groupies stepped out of an alley and surrounded Quatre. Not a good sign. The group consisted of Samantha, Cera, Nicci, and Allyson.  
  
"Hey kid, you're with those Future bitches aren't ya?" Cera asked. Quatre shook his head.  
  
"Then why is your hair so light?" Sam asked. Quatre didn't answer.  
  
The group pulled out their switchblades and Cera pulled out her gun.  
  
"This will only hurt for a second, but it'll make you want to talk."  
  
Angel heard a gunshot. She blew her whistle, calling all available Future girls into the fight. They had Quatre seriously outnumbered, once he was down.he was staying down. Angel raced into the fray. Ana, Catie and Rachel emerged from the crowds and Anaya, Jezz and Katsy leaped from the buildings. They drove off the group. Angel looked at Quatre.  
  
"Is he alive?" Katsy asked.  
  
"Barely. Let's get him inside our territory, then we don't have interruptions." Jezz said.  
  
"Yes 'm. You're the only one with medical experience." Angel said, picking him up.  
  
Jezz, Katsy's cousin, had long straight hair. She was the more religious part of them and the one who kept them alive. She went through training when she was a child. She knew enough to get by. Katsy had hair to her shoulders, and was Angel's best friend.  
  
Angel shuffled them into her house and looked at Jezz, who told her not to worry. Angel flopped down on the soft recliner while everyone else filed in. There were Jezz, Katsy, Ana, Anaya, Rachel, Catie, Angel and Mitski. They were the Future Girls. Angel's squirrel-fox, Teto, walked into the room and jumped onto Angel's head. His little green eyes stared at Todolose (Katsy's one-eyed gray cat [lost eye in a rumble]) and Bailey (Jezz's Shelty-sheperd) as they walked into the room. Jezz was still with Quatre as the hours dragged into the night. It was almost midnight when Jezz came in and told them that everything was all right and that he should be up in the morning.  
  
2  
  
(Morning: Quatre)  
  
Quatre opened his eyes, slowly. His shoulder hurt real badly. He sat up and noticed his shirt was on a chair and his shoes were scattered on the floor. The door was open and a white fan gently blew cool air into the room. Quatre closed his eyes briefly before he looked at the foot of the bed. Staring at him, was a gray cat without its left eye. It meowed and hopped off the bed. It got to the door when a girl appeared. Quatre realized that it was Angel. She nearly tripped over the cat.  
  
"WAAAAHH! Talooooos! You're enjoying tripping me, aren't you?" She asked, looking at the cat, which just meowed.  
  
Angel regained her balance before coming into the room. She smiled at Quatre and pulled up the chair his shirt was draped over.  
  
"You feeling okay kid?" She asked. Quatre rubbed his head.  
  
"A little. What happened out there? I remember.very little. Who were they anyways?" Angel sighed.  
  
"You got jumped by the Starz. The Future Girls' rival group led by Cera (bitch) Bur. We have a rumble (fight) coming up and this one will hopefully be the deciding factor of who rules the colony." Angel explained. Quatre saw a small black tail poke out from behind Angel's ear.  
  
A small black nose poked out, followed by orange fur with black stripes and a white belly and large green eyes.  
  
"Oh. That's my squirrel-fox Teto." Angel explained, scooping up the small creature. Quatre smiled and reached his hand towards it. Teto hissed and sank his teeth into Quatre's index finger. He didn't do anything. After a few seconds, Teto's ears dropped and his small tongue licked the tiny wound clean. They heard voices down the hall, coming closer.  
  
"Okay Quatre, meet the rest of the Future girls."  
  
"Jezz." Jezz stepped into the room. Bailey followed. "Katsy." Katsy grinned and walked in with Todolose in her arms. "Catie." Catie had curly hair and large green eyes. She wore a white halter- top and shorts. "Rachel, Anaya, Ana, and Mitski." They were black and wore strapless shirts and shorts.  
  
"That's everyone." Angel said as they all filed out of the room. Jezz stayed. Angel explained that Jezz was the only one with medical experience. Quatre nodded and asked for the grand tour. Angel laughed, so did Jezz.  
  
"Can you stand?" Jezz asked, picking up his shirt. He could.  
  
"You're a great kid, just stay out of the neutral zone and the Starz's territory." Katsy said once they were outside. Quatre agreed. This was going to be a fine vacation.or was it?  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Whew. Not good things are lined up for the next chapter. The rumble's coming up pretty quick.  
  
Duo: After the rumble comes the return  
  
Trowa: Then the death.  
  
Wufei: . 


End file.
